The Benefit Of The Doubt
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: While the New Directions are coming down from their summer induced high, Mr Schuester and Dylan decide to hold a benefit to raise money for the children's ward of the hospital. And they plan on getting help.
1. The Very Beginning

**OCs used in this story:**

**Dylan Armstrong (belongs to me)**

**Jenn McGraw (belongs to me)**

**Alex Hawthorne (belongs to me)**

**And here are other peoples awesome OC's being used here:**

**Jack Harmon (belonging to Soulless Warlock)**

**Mitchell Mason (belonging to ZeroBen)**

**And introducing...**

**Daniel Lawson (belonging to Gone Rampant)**

**Note: Daniel has been in New Directions since 'Showmance' in Season 1.**

**0000000000**

"Alright guys. I've got time for one more song. Which one would you like?" a tall, blonde haired boy asked about 12 kids sitting below him.

"Do 'Pretty Eyes'!" one yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Please, Dilly?"

The older boy could only laugh before smiling to the children.

"Alright." Dylan said and the kids could only grin widely with excitement before strumming the first chord of the Alex Goot penned song and beginning to sing.

_Pretty eyes_

_Staring back at me so blue and wide_

_The colors of the summer sky_

_The colors of the world_

_If love is blind_

_Why do I see you so clearly now?_

_Perfect vision of our love somehow_

_You take over my mind_

_Oh_

Dylan can remember how the virtually unknown song became a favorite for the kids like it was yesterday. He had heard it on YouTube and had found the piano chords but decided to try his own arrangement with his trusty acoustic guitar and it sounded good. He then played it to the kids once and they loved it, asking it for every music session Dylan turns up to.

_Look up into the galaxy tonight_

_The stars illuminate the love we make_

_Cause you and your pretty eyes_

_You keep me alive, keep me alive_

_Cause you and your pretty eyes_

_You keep me alive, keep me alive_

Dylan then started pick up speed with his strumming before standing up, encouraging the kids to do the same which they did seconds later. They danced around in a laughing, giggling circle as Dylan continued to sing the song with happiness.

_Pretty eyes_

_You're the one that keeps up all night_

_I know_

_No one else_

_Could make me feel this way_

_I want to_

_Look up into the milky way tonight_

_The sky illuminates the love we make_

_The love we make so bright_

_Cause you and your pretty eyes_

_You keep me alive, keep me alive_

_Cause you and your pretty eyes_

_You keep me alive, keep me alive_

Dylan then watched as the kids watched the glee member with awe. He had received word from Isabella Montoya, the ward supervisor that the kids had been happier when Dylan and Mr Schuester did their sessions with them and they have asked for instruments to be brought into the ward.

The blonde boy smiled to the glowing children as he belted out the alternative verse.

_As the moon shines its light on you_

_Your pretty eyes they glow_

He then knelt down and smiled to the little girls who giggled as he sang to them.

_Tell me that you'll stay the night_

_Just stay a while_

He then slowly stood up, vocally improvising before ending the sing with a chorus.

_You and your pretty eyes_

_You keep me alive, keep me alive_

_Cause you and your pretty eyes_

_You keep me alive, keep me alive_

Strumming the last chord, he grinned before putting his Gibson Hummingbird down and hugging the kids.

"I'll be back in a few weeks. And you need to think of some songs for me to play next time." Dylan said, putting his guitar in it's case before waving to the kids as he left to the ward.

**0000000000**

He took a few steps into the corridor when he saw Mr. Schuester stood there talking with Isabella Montoya herself. And they both looked quite anxious. Curious, Dylan started to walk towards them. The Spanish teacher heard these footsteps and turned to see his student with his guitar case.

"Hey, Dylan. Have you just finished your session with the kids?" Will asked. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. They're already suggesting songs for my next visit." the dancer replied smiling. Mr. Schuester and Isabella looked to each other somberly, making Dylan notice something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"We're not sure if there'll be a next time." Isabella said and Dylan's heart sank. He loved performing for these kids. They meant everything to him. He then thought about how he should tell Jenn.

One time, Dylan brought Jenn with him and although reluctant at first, she fell in love with the kids as soon as both her and her boyfriend stepped through the doors of the playroom. And after she had to leave to go to kickboxing, the kids just looked up at Dylan with huge grins on their faces and Dylan looked down on them.

**0000000000**

"_What?" Dylan asked._

"_Your girlfriend's pretty." One of the kids, Trent said and Dylan grinned.  
>"How do you guys know she's my girlfriend?" Dylan asked.<em>

"_Because you look at her the same way my mommy looks at my daddy." Another kid, Hanna said and Dylan just grinned sheepishly._

"_You guys are too smart." He said._

**0000000000**

Since then, Jenn has been visiting the kids whenever she can, even when Dylan isn't performing and when Dylan has to tell her that it probably won't happen again, she won't take the news kindly.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"The hospital has had some funding issues recently with the recession and the government is supplying money but not enough to keep the ward running." Isabella then said somberly. Dylan turned to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, there has to be something we can do to help raise money." The blonde said desperately and Mr. Schuester sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. This hurts me as much as it hurts you but there's nothing we can do." The Spanish teacher said and Dylan sighed angrily.

"Not even with the others? I mean, they'll want to help too. Maybe even Jack Harmon with persuasion." Dylan then said.

"Actually, Mr Harmon has done some previous work with the ward. His father is one of the patrons." Isabella said and both men turned to look at the ward supervisor in shock before Dylan's face brightened with an idea.

"Maybe we could hold a benefit. Get everyone to help. Maybe get Jack's dad to promote." Dylan said before Mr. Schuester's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dylan, Kristopher Harmon might not even agree to it." The teacher said before Isabella spoke.

"I could contact him and ask." She said and Dylan smiled. Isabella smiled back before heading over to the small reception desk that signaled the entrance of the ward. She went behind the desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Isabella Montoya of the Lima General Hospital, I need to speak with Kristopher Harmon…yes, this is important…okay, I'll wait." Isabella said before smiling to the two men, anticipating the conversation that could change everything.

"Hi, Mr Harmon…sorry – Kristopher…no, this has nothing to with Jack – actually, he could help us with something…I'm afraid with the limited funding there is a chance the ward may close down…yes…in fact, a young man has came up with the idea of holding a benefit concert to raise money…you may know him, it's Dylan Armstrong…yes, that's him…thank you so much, Mr Har – Kristopher…we'll be in touch…thank you, bye." Isabella said before turning to the 2 men and smiling.

"The benefit has been given the green light." She said and the two men smiled openly before they looked to each other.

"Emergency glee meeting?" Dylan asked.

"Emergency glee meeting." The teacher responded.

"One thing. Every benefit needs a name. We had 'A Night Of Neglect', but what shall we call this one?" Dylan asked.

**0000000000**

"Seriously, what the hell are we doing here?" Santana asked as everyone was sat on Mr. Schuester's sofa except for Dylan, Mr. Schuester, Jenn and Jack.

"I don't know. I got a text from Dylan saying to meet at Mr. Schuester's house." Finn said.

"Yeah, I think we established that when we found that out 10 minutes ago, genius." Daniel replied. Finn just rolled his eyes before he turned his head to see Jenn and Jack head in and sat down next to the New Directions, followed by Dylan and Mr. Schuester who stood facing them. Everyone was looking to the two men while Mr. Schuester started to explain.

"Well, do you guys know how me and Dylan volunteer at the children's ward at the hospital to sing for the kids?" Mr. Schuester asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with this meeting?" Quinn asked, snuggling into Mitchell.

"Well, the hospital is going to have to shut down the ward with the funding." Dylan answered and everyone broke out into angry outbursts.

"Guys!" Jenn called out and everyone began to calm down.

"Is that even legal?" Rachel asked.

"Well with the recession going on, hospitals _are _struggling." Alex said.

"Stir Fry Noodles speaks sense. This is serious." Jack said.

"I love performing for the kids on that ward and I'm not going to have it close down." Dylan added on.

"And that is why we are going to hold a benefit to raise money." Mr. Schuester finished, making everyone nod in agreement.

"And we are going to have special guests come along." Will then said.

"Like who?" Tina asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Dylan said, smiling and everyone laughed.

"But wait. You guys remember what happened and the 'Night Of Neglect'. Barely anyone showed up even though we kicked ass." Mercedes said.

"Which is where my father comes in: he's a patron of the hospital and he also has connections. I'm leaving my sentence there." Jack said and everyone raised an eyebrow before turning back to the men.

"Alright. So you're all going to perform solos and we're going to have the guys do a number and the girls do a number. But it's not a competition. It's all for the good of the ward." Mr. Schuester said with everyone nodding.

"And, Kurt, you may join the girls team if you wish." Dylan said and Kurt's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's settled. The 'Benefit Of The Doubt' is under way!" Mr. Schuester called out and everyone applauded.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Pretty Eyes' by Alex Goot. YouTube artists FTW!**

**A very short first chapter but this is looking to be quite a short story.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Something called life happened and I haven't been able to keep up. I also gained a horrible case of writer's block which killed me but I'm fighting it.**

**Okay, so the chapters are going to happen a specific way. It's going to be focused on 2 characters, their preparation for the benefit and their performances too. And the 2 characters in each chapter are linked one way or another. The group numbers shall be scattered too so watch out for them.**

**I really hope you guys still have faith in me. This is me signing out.**


	2. Miles Apart

_As the crowded Ohio Theatre chattered amongst themselves, the host for the evening: none other than now Broadway legend April Rhodes, made her way to the stage. She smiled her megawatt grin as the 1,800 strong audience applauded._

"_Howdy there!" she said, letting out a laugh._

"_My name is April Rhodes and for those who are wondering: I am __**not**__ drunk…I am merely tipsy." She then proclaimed, gaining laughter from the audience._

"_But anyway, welcoming to the 'Benefit Of The Doubt'. I am so excited to be here but I am also excited for these kids. I have worked with them before and they are so incredible...and what they are doing is even better." April then said seriously before starting to saunter slowly across both sides of the stage._

"_Now as you all know when you bought your tickets: because of the wretched government we have, the children's ward at the Lima General Hospital is being forced to close down unless they raise enough money to keep it open. And that's where these kids come in._

_With the guidance of their teacher and glee club director Will Schuester; HarmCo president and awesome child bearer Kristopher Harmon and one of their own teammates Dylan Armstrong, they have taken time out to prepare this concert to raise enough money to keep the ward open. And they even got some surprise guests that some of you may know._

_Now unfortunately I'm not one of them. However, these kids and adults who __**are**__ performing are so talented that you will walk away from this thinking 'why didn't I join glee club at school?'." April said, gaining smiles from the crowd._

"_But enough of me yammering. Give a warm welcome to day's first performer: Mr Finn Hudson."_

**0000000000**

When Finn first heard the idea of performing to raise money for the kids at the hospital, he was nervous. And he thought the holidays were for fun. He thought he would get to spend time with Rachel but she's been really distant the past couple of weeks. The only time he's seen her before their fight was at Mr. Schuester's house when Dylan explained the idea of the benefit. And when Finn was about to go around her house and she saw Quinn and Puck leaving, with Rachel waving at the window which Finn thought was weird.

But yeah, they had a fight.

It was a few days after the benefit idea was put forward to the others. Finn went around to Rachel's house to confront her and when he got there, Jack had his arms around her and they were way too close for Finn's liking. Finn pushed Jack off of Rachel and Rachel just screamed at him to get out. Of course, he refused to leave without an explanation and Jack sternly warned Finn to leave. Which he did but not before punching Jack square in the jaw.

He got a warning from Mr Schue saying that if he pulled something like that again, he wouldn't be performing at the benefit and since then Finn has stayed well away from the two. He could have her for all Finn cared.

Picking his benefit song wasn't difficult. He chose the perfect song that was in his wheelhouse and it was popular.

Dressed in a black smart shirt, faded blue jeans and black Converse he took a deep breath in as April introduced him and as the miniscule blonde powerhouse stepped offstage, the quarterback took her place. He smiled his goofy smile and waved.

"Hi. I'm Finn Hudson and I'll be singing 'Use Somebody' by Kings Of Leon." He said before the band started up the song. He firmly held the microphone stand and sung out, smiling to his mom in the audience.

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

Finn looked to his left to see Rachel watching his performance. Finn didn't know whether it was because she was performing next or whether it was for some corny reason, but he wanted to know that this song was for her to see that he was better for her.

_Someone like you_

_And all you know_

_And how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

As the backing vocalists took over, Finn unleashed his rock star: drinking in the crowd's admiration for him. He smiled openly before resuming his vocalists.

_Off in the night_

_While you live it up, I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

Finn then looked back to Rachel, pointing to her as he sang the next two lines.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

Finn relished the guitar solo before singing again.

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around,_

_Always looking down at all I see_

Finn grinned excitedly at the applause. Rachel once said it was hard to go first when there are so many performers but he knew he did well. He bowed before walking offstage, but not before looking over his shoulder to see Rachel looking straight back at him.

**0000000000**

"_Alright! How about that for the first performance?" April asked the crowd who replied with applause. April let out her distinctive giggle before speaking again._

"_Alright, alright. You've seen one half of the beautiful couple. Now it's time for the other. Please welcome little Rachel Berry whose size could give me a run for my money and that's saying something."_

**0000000000**

Rachel lived and breathed music. She knew that. But she also lived and breathed family. She didn't know how much until a couple of weeks ago.

She was just in her bedroom, making emergency mash-ups for next year's glee sessions when she heard the doorbell ring. She thought nothing it, believing it was another strange man asking to clean their windows until after a few minutes she was called downstairs. She then thought it was Finn about to ask her out on another impromptu date.

"Just a minute!" she called out before spraying perfume and quickly checking her breath before heading downstairs. Well, half the staircase: she nearly fell the rest of the way when she saw who was standing in the hallway.

Shelby.

She saw her biological mother, looking solemnly at her daughter. It took Rachel seconds before she burst into tears.

It took a good 45 minutes before she calmed down. And she began to slowly reconnect with Shelby. And of course Beth. Rachel had to tell Quinn about Shelby visiting and she asked if she wanted to see her baby. She said yes before they both agreed on bringing Puck over. They spent quality time with Beth while Shelby and Rachel talked.

It had been like that for a couple of weeks, with the addition of Jack. Although Rachel's fathers, or "Eugene and Samuel" as Jack likes to call them, were wary of the blonde tenor he had been very supportive for Rachel normally but even more supportive here. Jack knew first hand what it was like reconnecting with his biological mother and he had been there for Rachel 24/7. Well, minus the hospital trip when Finn punched him in the face.

Finn had come to ask what was going on and walked in on Jack hugging Rachel. They had a little verbal scuffle and then Finn punched Jack after the Broadway fanatic warned Finn to leave. Neither Rachel nor Jack had seen the captain since.

Shelby had not promised Rachel she'd be at the benefit so Rachel said she'd be singing for her in case she didn't make it. She'd never usually sing second when it came to a show with this many performers but for once, she didn't care. She only cared about pouring her emotions out there, and making both her fathers and her mother proud.

Walking onstage in a black dress, black heels and with her long black hair down she smiled to the audience.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I will be singing 'A Broken Wing' by Martina McBride." She said seconds before the slow introduction started. The diva closed her eyes and she took a breath before looking straight ahead, a fire of determination in her brown pupils as she begun the song.

_She loved him like he was_

_The last man on Earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up on her_

_Give a little, then take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

_You're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said "only angels know how to fly"_

Both of Rachel's hands grabbed the microphone as she belted the bridge and chorus.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

The door leading to the seats opened stealthily and a figure stepped in, gently closing the door behind it and it turned to the stage and was met with a vocal fireball. It made the figure step back and place a hand on its heart as the young girl onstage wore her heart on her sleeve as she sang the ballad.

_One Sunday morning_

_She didn't go to church_

_He wondered why she didn't leave_

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window_

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

Rachel looked across to the walkway, her eyes focusing on a figure who was just sitting down. It was dark but Rachel could mark the features from a mile away. The black hair, the brown eyes, the proud smile. Shelby Corcoran. A tear fell from Rachel's face as she powered out the last chorus.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

As she prolonged the final note, her eyes scrunched shut but her eardrums collided with the roaring sound waves of applause from the standing crowd. Rachel opened her eyes as the song ended and smiled before bowing and walking offstage.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Use Somebody' by Kings Of Leon and 'A Broken Wing' by Martina McBride.**

**Alright. Finchel have performed. I wanted to bring Shelby back because one: I love Idina Menzel and two: I really wanted to incorporate her into one of my stories somehow and I'm pretty glad I've done it.**

**Also, April was always going to be the host. Who knows? I see a Wicked duet between Shelby and April…should I?**

**Off topic news: Damian, Marissa or Cameron to win Glee Project.**

**On topic news: here's a clue for the next chapter which should be up in a week - one of the two performers is an OC.**

**Where I Belong update should be up by Wednesday too.**

**Until then, this is me signing out.**


	3. If I Loved Him

"_Alright! Now let's go onto our next performer. Now he's one of the New Directions newest members and none of them have heard him properly sing except one, until toni__ght. Ladies and gentleman, it's cutie patootie Alex Hawthorne!" April said._

**0000000000**

Now, Alex was never for performing in front of audiences without Vocal Adrenaline for charity. That was usually Jesse's thing. But he wasn't with Vocal Adrenaline anymore and he was glad. It felt like he was free of the shackles that Vocal Adrenaline had ever so tightly put around his wrists and ankles.

But rehearsing for the benefit was hard. Probably one of the hardest things in his life. Not because of the fact he was performing in front of thousands of people. He had done that too many times with Vocal Adrenaline. Not because of his older sister Louise doing the usual annoying sisterly things because she was concentrating on her guitar. And it wasn't because of his piano skills, which were rusty as he hadn't touched one in months since he had to do 24 hour rehearsals with Vocal Adrenaline. And he needed a piano for his song choice for the benefit.

But it was definitely one thing and one thing only.

Alex had found out that one of the members of the club: Kurt was a huge fan of Lady Gaga. And he had a mash-up of Lady Gaga songs that he knew he would never use considering Kurt had a higher probability of singing it than Alex did. So after talking to Dylan, he headed over to Kurt's house to give him the arrangement. Little did Alex know that Kurt was the boy who Alex was instantly attracted to at Nationals in New York. Nevertheless, the former Carmel student put that to one side and the two boys instantly became friends. But as they grew closer over the summer, Kurt became worried about his boyfriend Blaine who was spending less and less time with Kurt as the weeks passed and every time Alex would spend more and more time with the countertenor, his knees would become weaker, his breath would hitch and his heart would stop. This wasn't happening. This would never happen to quiet, independent loner Alex Hawthorne.

Stupid Kurt with his perfect hair, his perfect eyes, his perfect clothes, his perfect smile and his perfect voice. Why did he have to be so perfect? Alex didn't know but his independency was now a castle wall being knocked down by a wrecking ball belonging to Kurt Hummel and no matter how hard Alex tried to build that wall as high as he could to be in his own little world, a mist would cloud his usually clear mind and a voice would fill his head, belting the chorus of either 'Rose's Turn' or 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' and Alex would just replay it for hours in his head.

But Alex never knew the side effects of the infatuation: Kurt completely taking over his head; Alex not being able to concentrate because the thought of Kurt pining for his boyfriend hurt him - and Alex knew that would be the case: it would happen whenever he went round to his house; and a complete personality change for the usually self-assured boy. He was now a lot more open and happy and Alex didn't know if this was a good thing: he only really opens up to 2 people – his mom and his sister. And he wanted it to stay that way but Kurt has this effect on him and it was driving Alex nuts.

Standing in the side corridors as April was about to announce his performance, he felt a hand on his shoulder and his head sharply turned to see Kurt Hummel stood there in all of his Alexander McQueen glory. Alex could only shoot the boy a goofy, lopsided grin before he was called on.

"Good luck." Kurt said, gently taking Alex's left hand his own free one. Alex could only close his eyes.

"You'll be amazing." Kurt then said before stepping back. Alex let out a shaky breath before walking onstage, smoothing out his black button up shirt before sitting down behind the piano. He looked out into the audience and his eyes were drawn to the second row where his mom and his sister sit. He looked at his sister who smiled and Alex smiled back before turning back to the whole audience.

"Hello. My name is Alexander Hawthorne and I'll be singing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton." Alex said before inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, calming his nerves almost immediately as he laid his hands gently on the piano, expertly playing the introduction before he began to sing.

_Makin' my way downtown, _

_Walkin' fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just makin' a way_

_Makin' my way through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time? _

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

Alex looked out into the audience, smiling to his family before going into the second verse.

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong livin' I your_

_Precious memory_

_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do yo think time? _

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

Alex had never felt freer in his life. This was the first time in years he had performed without the back up of the Vocal Adrenaline androids in front of a large crowd. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes gently closed, singing the song with his heart.

_I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this show_

_I, I don't_

_Makin' my way downtown, _

_Walkin' fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just makin' a way_

_Makin' my through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

Alex took a breath and gently pressed the keys, preparing himself for the final chorus.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time? _

_Would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Oh oh oh_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Coz you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

Applause shot through the studio for the newbie. Alex could only smile as he bowed to the audience before walking offstage. He knew he was going to be fine in New Directions: singer or piano player.

**0000000000**

"_Wow! What a voice! Give it up for Alexander The Great!" April said, letting out a little giggle._

"_Alright. Now our next performer has one heck of a voice and trust me when I say he's not on helium. It's Kurt Hummel." April then said before teetering offstage._

**0000000000**

Kurt was in conflict. He thought it would at least be better than Karofsky's torturous ways but it wasn't. It was much worse.

He hadn't spoken to Blaine in weeks because of him doing his Six Flags performances. He was a hit over there and he was asked if he wanted to do it permanently. The Dalton student had then talked to Kurt about it and said he was considering it. This crushed Kurt. It was like the best people in his life were trying to be taken away from him: his father having a heart attack, Karofsky terrorising him resulting in his transfer to Dalton (even though that was for the better although he did terribly miss his friends), and now this.

But at least one person was there for him. Alex. The two had become best friends after Alex very kindly gave Kurt a Lady Gaga medley he had written but the former Vocal Adrenaline student said he wanted someone with a more suitable voice to sing it and Dylan had told Alex that Kurt would die for a medley like that so he went over to his house and voila! For the 6 weeks they have known each other, they are very close with each other.

Kurt had confided in Alex about his life. About his mom. About his sexuality. About the tornado that was high school so far. And Alex would do the same with stories about his father being sent to prison and how he's the youngest of everyone in his household but he's also the only male so he takes the alpha role. About how he actually gets on with his older sister Louise and they actually having jamming sessions together as he plays piano and she plays guitar. About how he visits his dad once every 2 months because he can't bear to look him in the eye after what his father did. About how he used Vocal Adrenaline as a high school hierarchy boost so he wouldn't get bullied for who he was. Kurt didn't question the "who he was" part because Kurt knew it was a very personal subject.

Kurt had never gotten so close with anyone that he told stories about his mom. Mercedes didn't really know much about his mom. Hell, even Blaine didn't know that much about his mom and he openly tells Alex who he's only known for weeks? Kurt put that to natural chemistry. But Kurt knew Alex was the same with stories about his dad because he thought that if he told anyone, it would spread and he would get made fun of for having a convict father.

Him and Alex were so similar, they can talk about anything and that frightened Kurt a little but at the same time, it kind of comforted him to have someone to talk about it with. He knew it should've been Blaine but Kurt had this trusting feeling with Alex and he was going to go with it.

Watching Alex perform on the Ohio Theatre stage gave Kurt goosebumps. It was just him and a piano, nothing else and it was soaked with emotion. It was the last thing Kurt was expecting. He only thinks this because Alex was in Vocal Adrenaline for 3 years and they have no emotion. But Alex had all of it and more. He sounded like a polished performer that actually knew how to capture an audience and to sound amazing without the excessive use of autotune. And Vanessa Carlton wasn't the first artist for him to come to mind when he thought of Alex's musical preference but he still sounded amazing.

As he headed offstage, he went straight into the arms of Kurt and Dylan who wasn't scheduled to perform until later on. Kurt however was straight after Alex.

"You'll do amazing." Alex whispered in his ear and Kurt gave a radiant grin before walking onstage with his back straight and his head high.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing a medley of songs by Lady Gaga." Kurt said before hearing the guitarist count him in and he began to sing with sass.

_Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I've had a little bit too much, Oh-ooooh!_

_And all the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, lost my phone now_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright _

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love_

_And your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Whoa_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da dot doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da dot doo-doo_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

Kurt had absolutely no idea how Alex arranged this medley but it was genius nonetheless. Kurt had said that if it had included 'Speechless' then it would've been perfect but beggars can't be choosers.

_Let's play a love__ game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the lovegame_

_Oh-oooh!_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_

_Is magical, we be so fantastical_

_Yeah__ yeah!_

_Luck__ and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after you've been hooked I'll play the one that's on your heart_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing light_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know you_

Kurt thought this link from 'Paparazzi' to 'Poker Face' was his favourite part of the song, apart from the end where Alex said he _had _to have the big note.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No you can't read my poker face_

_I've got love nobody_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No you can't read my_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until I call you mine_

_O__h!_

_Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Just_

Nailed the note. Of course

_Dance__..._

Gaining a huge round of applause, Kurt smiled and curtsied before heading offstage, into the arms of his new best friend.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton (the David Archuleta version) and 'Lady Gaga Medley' by Sam Tsui**

**So****…*hides* Don't hurt me! I have a bulletproof vest, socks, shoes, gloves, balaclava **_**with no eyeholes! **_**Oh crap, forgot the pants…**

**But seriously guys****, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I feel like my muse is Everest right now and I'm a ant trying to climb it so yeah it's a hell of a long climb but I got there in the end.**

**The next two performers are two 'guest performers' so it's no one in New Directions. And it's a girl and a boy and if you think of the definition f polar opposites in the Glee world it should be these 2, that's all I'm saying. Any guesses?**

**But I'm currently working on a PSA and a oneshot that's quite dear to my heart. They both should be up very, very soon as well as an update for this.**

**Until then, toodleoo :)**


	4. On The Outside

"_Well, well. Lady GaGa; try and top that!" April said, with a giggle before clearing her throat and beginning to speak again._

"_Okay, so this little lady I've…never actually heard if but hey, if she's performing then she must be good. So, ladies and gentleman, please welcome Michelle Grayson! And no, she's not related to Robin." April said, and did she actually skip offstage?_

**0000000000**

Michelle remembers very well when Dylan asked her to help out at the benefit. He had somehow found her address and knocked on the door. Michelle slowly opened it but upon seeing a familiar face, opened it fully.

"Hey, Michelle." Dylan said with his usual smile.

"Hey…Dylan, is it? From school?" Michelle replied and Dylan nodded.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Dylan asked.

"First, can you tell me how you got my address? Was it Mitchell or Jack?" Michelle asked. Dylan let out a laugh, scratching his head.

"It was Jack and his files. I want to surprise Mitchell." Dylan replied. Michelle shrugged.

"Alright. Come on in." she said and Dylan stepped into the Grayson household.

"My mom and dad aren't in." she said, sitting down on the couch with Dylan sitting on an opposite recliner.

"That's okay. Hopefully they'll agree to it when they do come back." Dylan said and Michelle slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion and anticipation.

"Have you heard about the children's ward at the hospital?" Dylan asked and Michelle nodded.

"Yeah. One of uncles works there. It's awful. But I heard about what you're doing to help and I think it's…totally awesome." Michelle said and Dylan grinned.

"I'm glad you think that because I want you to help." Dylan said and Michelle's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" she asked like the happiest child in the world. Dylan nodded.

"Oh, that's awesome because I have some great banner ideas and maybe some ideas for the program but then again some other people might be doing that so-"

"Michelle!" Dylan said, knocking Michelle out of ramble.

"I don't want you to do the art stuff. Mr Harmon is already working on that." Dylan said and Michelle's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"No, I want you…to sing at the benefit." Dylan finalized. Michelle's eyes turned into saucers on these words.

"What?" she eventually got out, standing up and falling over her feet and onto the carpet floor in the process. Dylan immediately stood up and helped her up.

"I've heard that you like to sing from Mitchell." Dylan said.

"Yeah, to the radio and to my iPod. Nowhere else." Michelle replied, starting to breathe deeply. The concept of performing frightened her deeply, especially in front of an audience of non-teddy bears even when Michelle wasn't looking.

"Listen, to get a recommendation from Mitchell is big. I got one from him when I first joined the New Directions and now look at me. I've performed in New York…not with them yeah but they helped. And I want to help with your confidence, Michelle." Dylan said and Michelle began to calm down, sitting back down in her original place.

"Alright. But you _are _going to help me right?" she asked and Dylan nodded.

"Of course." Dylan answered with a reassuring smile.

He did help. He gave her lessons to improve on how loud she sung, or as he called it: "belting". Whenever he wasn't giving Mike Chang singing lessons, he was helping her and she never felt this confident ever. Of course, her parents were complaining that she was practising her song at all hours but Michelle didn't really care (for once), she was enjoying singing the song that Dylan helped her pick and couldn't wait to see Mitchell's face when she came out.

That's right. He had absolutely no idea.

Standing on the side of the stage, she waited for the scary blonde lady to announce her name before she made her way onstage.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Michelle Grayson and I'll be singing 'Everything I Own' by the awesomely named Bread." She said before waiting for the song to start.

It was dark so the audience couldn't see her but as the starting guitar riff begun; she felt her heart pound and the adrenaline build up. And as the spotlight shone down on her as the brass and drums came in, she completely let herself go.

_Whoa oh_

Michelle let out an open grin as the audience applauded before singing the opening lyrics.

_You sheltered me from harm_

_Kept me warm, kept me warm_

_You gave my life to me_

_Set me free, set me free_

_The finest years I ever knew_

_Were all the years I had with you_

_I would give anything I own,_

_Give up me life, my heart, my home_

_I would give everything I own,_

_Just to have you once again_

Michelle then took the microphone from the stand and moved around the stage, trying to forget the fact that she's actually not falling over as she went into the next verse.

_You taught me how to love,_

_What its of, what its of_

_You never said too much,_

_But still you showed the way,_

_And I knew from watching you_

_Nobody else could ever know_

_The part of me that can't let go_

_I would give anything I own,_

_Give up me life, my heart, my home_

_I would give everything I own_

_Just to have you once again_

Michelle then looked to the side to see the one and only Mitchell Marcus Mason stood there with an open jaw and a jamming girlfriend next to him. Looks like Quinn was really enjoying the song but Michelle could only smile at Mitchell's face before going into the more meaningful verse.

_Is there someone you know?_

_You're loving them so,_

_But taking them all for granted_

_You may lose them one day,_

_Someone takes them away,_

_And they don't hear the words you long to say_

Michelle looked down for dramatic effect before slowly looking back up and smiling, as the tempo picked up again.

_I would give anything I own,_

_Give up me life, my heart, my home._

_I would give everything I own_

_Just to have you once again_

_I gotta have you_

_Everything I own_

_My home, my home_

_Everything, everything I own_

_I would give anything I own,_

_Give up me life, my heart, my home_

_I would give everything I own_

_Give up me life, my heart, my home_

The tempo then picked up speed again as Michelle looked out to the audience, proclaiming "hey!" to the audience before going for it.

_Everything, everything I own_

_Everything, everything I own_

_Everything, everything I own_

_Everything, everything I_

She then began the "hey!" again, getting a little behind tempo after a few seconds so she stopped and went for the big note that would've made Jack and Rachel jealous.

_Oh!_

Holding the note for as long as possible, the audience erupted for the dark haired girl and as the song ended, she let out a smile before walking offstage but not before tripping the second she got into the wings.

**0000000000**

"_Wow! How did she do that?" April asked as the audience continued their applause for Michelle._

"_Alright, alright, okay. Now our next performance is one hell of a dancer, a hell of a man and a hell of a cutie. But now you shall hear him sing and maybe talk too which is a little bit of a shock. Ladies and gentleman: it's Matt Rutherford."_

**0000000000**

Returning to Lima was…interesting to say the least for Matt. He hadn't seen anyone from New Directions for a year since he transferred to Detroit. He liked Detroit because he was finally out of the cow town but he missed his buddies. He missed Mike and he missed Santana.

Apparently a lot had happened to New Directions too. There were 3 new singers and a new keyboard player. They had won Regionals and came 12th in New York. And Jack is actually trying to loosen up and be nice which worried Matt a little. How did he find this out?

He was visiting his old dance school when he saw Mr. Schuester talking to his old teacher Rosco. Matt heard them mention dancers for an interlude at some benefit before Rosco saw Matt first. He smiled and went over, doing the shoulder bump before he saw Mr. Schuester.

"Matt?" he asked, shocked. Matt grinned.

"Wassup, Mr. Schuester?" Matt asked and they hugged it out. After chatting with Rosco for a few minutes, Matt and Mr. Schuester chatted where Mr. Schuester explained what had happened in glee.

"We missed you, buddy." Mr. Schuester said and Matt smiled again.

"Yeah, I missed everyone too. I wish I could see them but they're probably having fun right now." The dancer replied.

"Actually, they're all practising hard for a benefit we're holding to raise money for the children's ward of the hospital. It's going to close down if enough money isn't raised so we're trying to get as much money as we can." Mr. Schuester said.

"Well, when is it?" Matt asked.

"It's in 2 weeks on Saturday. You should come and watch." Mr. Schuester then said.

"Well, actually…I would like to perform if that's okay." Matt replied and Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Yeah! The kids would be so happy to see you and you get to sing a solo." The director said and Matt smiled.

"That would be awesome. Thanks, Mr. Schue." Matt finished.

Matt had to pick the most obvious song but it did show off his pipes and it was by his role model. Besides, maybe some of the notes would surprise the audience and New Directions. He was going to show off his talent and no one can stop him.

He was sat in the audience so he was announced as a surprise performer and when April said his name he stood up from the front row, straightened his black fedora and headed onstage.

"Hey, everyone. My name is Matt Rutherford and I'll be singing 'Burn' by Usher." Matt said before the song track begun.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_But it's coming from my heart_

_It's been a long time coming_

_But we done been fell apart_

_Really wanna work this out_

_But I don't think you're gonna change ya_

_I do but you don't_

_Think it's best we go our separate ways_

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_

_Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with_

_I think that you should let it burn_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

Taking the microphone from the stand, Matt did some very subtle popping. Not like his usual dancing which has been described as "loud and aggressive" but his usual style did not match the song so he toned it down a little while the song showed off his vocal ability that he never really got to showcase in the club.

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to_

_Got somebody here but I want you_

_Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself_

_Callin' her your name_

_Ladies tell me do you understand?_

_Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?_

_It's the way I feel_

_I know I made a mistake_

_Now it's too late_

_I know she ain't coming back_

_What I gotta do now_

_To get my shorty back_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Man I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Without my boo_

_You've been gone for too long_

_It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours_

_I'mma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

Matt saw that the audience was enjoying his performance and he smiled internally. He couldn't on the outside otherwise he would break character. After transferring to Detroit, he had actually focused more on his dancing and singing instead of football. And he was really enjoying his classes at his school. In fact, his new glee club had won their Regionals and went to Nationals but they were placed 28th. He wasn't surprised he didn't see any of the New Directions there because they were probably working really hard and knuckling down into their work and their setlist was really good apart from the awkward Finn and Rachel make out session.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gonna learn)_

_Let it burn (gotta let it burn)_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_you know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I wanna break down and cry (oh)_

_I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

Matt was glad he picked this song. It was a stereotypical R&B song but then again he was a pure R&B singer through and through. And Usher was a role model of his, dancing and singing. He has even been compared to him in the past, where he was very flattered by the comments. He looked to the side to see all of his New Directions friends plus some watching the boy with pride and Matt smiled as he prepared for the big notes.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh_

_Ooh ooh oh_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh oh_

_So many days, so many hours_

_I'm still burnin' till you return_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

Receiving vociferous applause from the audience when the song ended, Matt bowed and smiled before reuniting himself with his friends.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Everything I Own' by Bread (the Bandslam version) and 'Burn' by Usher.**

**So Michelle and Matt are pretty much opposite right? With Matt being smooth and a talented dancer and Michelle being quite nervous and falling over all of the time?**

**To ZeroBen, I hope I did Michelle's character justice. She is an awesome character and I made many attempts to get her right.**

**Next chapter is a group performance! But I want you guys to pick between the girls (+ 1) and the boys to begin the 'Battle of the Sexes'. And the two performers after that are following in Finchel's footsteps as a canon couple.**

**I have a ¾ finished one shot too which is an OC and my favourite character in Glee. That should be up soon if I can get past this one roadblock called 'Writer's Block' -.-**

**Until then, ciao! :D**


	5. See You On The Finish Line

"_Wow! That beats Usher any day." April said, letting out her almost copyrighted laugh as she watched Matt walk offstage before turning back to the audience._

"_Alright. So next we have something different. We have a group performance. It shall be the New Directions boys vs. the New Directions girls with the boys going first. And remember, it's all for the good of fundraising for the ward. They know it's __**not **__a competition." April said, toddling into the wings._

**0000000000**

"We're so going to win this boys vs. girls competition." Puck said with fire in his eyes.

The boys had called a practice at Daniel's house to discuss their group performance. After flipping a coin, the girls won and decided to go after the boys and hey knew they had to bring it.

"We've had 2 competitions and in both of them, a winner has not been chosen. This _will_ change." Daniel then said, agreeing with what Puck said. Dylan sighed.

"Guys, we're not making this a competition. It's solely for raising money for the children's ward." Dylan said.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" Alex asked.

"And besides, we don't have to tell the girls that we're making it a competition. I just borrowed a prototype 'applause meter' that I specifically requested they make for any competitions I sing solos in. And whoever gets the most applause wins." Jack explained as if it was the simplest thing on earth. Dylan could only roll his eyes.

"Alright. But we're still one guy down now Kurt is on the girls' team." Sam pointed out.

"Don't worry, Number Three. That has been taken care of." Jack then said before hearing a doorbell ring. Everyone looked to Jack weirdly before Daniel stood up and opened the door. Seconds later, the word "SPY!" was heard from Daniel and Dylan walked up to the door where Jesse St James stood.

"Jesse." Dylan greeted.

"Dylan." Jesse replied. After their performance with Blaine at prom, Dylan and Jesse were known as acquaintances but they weren't close.

"Hey, Harmon. You in here?" Jesse called out.

"In the living room, Greased Lightning." Jack replied and Jesse raised an eyebrow at the nickname before walking in.

"Out of all the people to replace Kurt, you pick him?" Finn asked, on his guard after seeing Jesse rest against the living room doorframe.

"That's right, Jolly Green Giant." Jack replied with a nod.

"I'm actually glad you chose such an experienced performer such as myself, Jack. I could give my feedback on how the performance goes if we're going to beat the girls." Jesse then said.

"Uh, is that such a good idea? I mean heard about your feedback when Kurt auditioned for the Nationals solo. It wasn't cool." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, Mitchell's right. I think you should just help with the performance but no feedback." Mike added on. Jesse shrugged.

"Fine." He said which gained many gazes of surprise. Jesse St James was never one to back down from giving his opinion.

"But I will at least give my input." He then said and everything was back to normal.

"Well, first we need a song." Dylan put out there and after passing ideas around, they came down to 2 songs: 'Black Magic Woman' and 'Kings & Queens'.

"Alright. How many for 'Black Magic Woman'?" Dylan asked and Artie, Mike, Puck and Alex raised their hands.

"Alright, that's 4. And how many for 'Kings & Queens'?" Dylan then asked and Finn, Sam, Jesse, Jack, Daniel, Mitchell and Dylan raised their hands.

"Okay. That's 7. We have a winner." Dylan then said.

"I think we should play the instruments ourselves." Sam then suggested.

"Yeah, so do I." Artie then said.

"I think that would be good. Finn, you okay for drums?" Dylan asked and the quarterback nodded.

"Okay, who are the guitarists in here?" Dylan then asked and Sam, Puck, Mitchell, Jack, Artie and Dylan asked.

"Alright. Me and Artie can play bass but Artie do you want to do that?" Dylan asked and Artie smiled.

"Sounds dope." He said and Dylan smiled before looking around.

"Mitchell, I think you should focus more on singing. Same for you, Jack but maybe you can play the piano introduction at the beginning?." Dylan said ad Mitchell nodded.

"Wise words, Mumble." Jack said and Dylan looked confused before getting the nickname.

"Okay, so that leaves me, Sam and Puck and since it's a loud rock song I think 3 guitars should do it." Dylan said and Puck smirked before high-fiving the long haired blonde boy.

"Alright, so solos-"

"Actually, where's the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"Upstairs, last door on the right." Daniel simply replied and Mike nodded before heading up. And then Daniel's eyes widened.

"Wait! It's the last door on the-" he called out before a scream was heard.

"…left." He finished before manic footsteps were heard.

"Why…the hell…is there a fully grown lion…in your house?" Mike asked, petrified.

"I knew there would be a day when Finn came round and he 'needed the bathroom'. And his name is Bás." Daniel replied with a smile before looking to Finn.

"That means 'die' in Irish." He said with an evil glint in his eye and the tall boy just cowered in fear.

They spent 3 consecutive days rehearsing the number with, astonishingly, minimal criticisms from Jack and Jesse and they were soon prepared. When April announced their performance, they headed onstage. Finn went first and sat down behind the drums. Then Artie came on with his bass. Then Dylan, Puck and Sam headed onstage followed quickly by the others. They were all dressed in black t-shirts, leather jackets, dark jeans and black boots (Jesse's input). They were split into two groups: Puck, Sam, Mitchell, Mike, Jesse and Dylan, Artie, Alex, Jack and Daniel were on the left. Finn was at the back and as the eagle call rang throughout the stage, Jack played the piano introduction before Finn came in with Artie, Dylan, Sam and Puck while the group on the right started to sing.

_Oh_

_Oh_

The group on the right then took over, belting out the higher part of the introduction.

_Oh!_

_Oh_

Mitchell then stepped forward, singing the first verse.

_Into the night  
>Desperate and broken<br>The sound of a fight  
>Father has spoken<em>

After softly singing his part, Mitchell stepped back into his group and as Sam sung the 'oh's, Artie was wheeled forward by Mike to sing the chorus.__

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser god  
>Between heaven and hell, heaven and hell<br>_

Jesse was next and he ran forward to sing his verse.

_Into your eyes  
>Hopeless and taken<br>We stole our new lives  
><em>

Alex then walked forward, so he was in line with Jesse as he sung the higher harmonies.

_Through blood and pain_

_In defense of our dreams  
>In defense of our dreams<em>

The two boys ran back to be replaced by Jack who belted out the chorus.__

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser god  
>Between heaven and hell, heaven and hell<em>

Jack then stopped and slowly stepped back to be replaced by Dylan as he threw his Dean USA Razorback V Flame electric guitar over his shoulder before he sung out the alternative verse.__

_The age of man is over  
>The darkness comes and all<br>These lessons that we've learned here  
>Have only just begun<em>

Everyone then ran forward to be in line with Dylan as they sung the last chorus.__

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser god  
>Between heaven and hell<em>

Daniel then belted out the last part, having his moment before his solo performance.__

_We are the kings  
>We are the queens<br>We are the kings  
>We are the queens<em>

Everyone then sung 'oh' with the audience before the song ended with Puck's guitar riff and Artie's ending bass note. The audience applauded rapturously and the boys smiled and bowed before going off to the sides. Meanwhile, Jack unhooked something from his jeans (which he hated wearing with a passion) and looked at a meter and needle. He then smiled at it.

"The girls are going to have to bring it if they want to do better than us." He said before getting changed out of his god awful outfit.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Kings & Queens' by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Alright! So the boys went first. I do love 'Kings & Queens' myself. It's probably my favorite song by 30 Seconds To Mars.**

**Okay, so I'm writing about 5 things at the same time and it's quite hard so you're gonna have to bear with me for a couple of weeks while I get my head sorted. I'm also starting another oneshot which is basically the opening of my favorite Broadway musical but with Glee characters and it is going quite well. For a clue as to what the musical is, all I can say is 'I'm not gonna pay'.**

**The next chapter will have a canon couple and then the next chapter is another OC chapter with someone dear to that OCs heart. It's also one of my favorite couples in Glee and Glee fanon history.**

**Until then, as Frank Abagnale would sing: Goodbye!**


	6. Hate How Much I Love You

"_Wow! It's gonna be tough to beat that! Good luck girls!" April said with her megawatt smile before moving on to the next performance._

"_Now. I hear that this next performer likes abs and is Asian. But hey, I'm not being racist: I have two mixed race twins. It's Tina Cohen-Chang!" April said before bouncing offstage._

**0000000000**

Tina was a little worried. Not just about the benefit although she was pretty worried about that too. But her main worry was her boyfriend which worried Tina even more. Mike has been incredibly distant lately, saying that he has "stuff to do" whenever she asks him to come over to watch a movie or have dinner or something. And their one year anniversary was coming up. In fact it was on the day of the benefit and Tina had a surprise planned for after the benefit that she and Mike were going to go to this little Italian restaurant which just opened downtown and then sneak into the school to the courtyard where they actually first met before taking them to Asian Camp where they fell in love. But a few days ago, they had quite a big fight.

Tina was just so sick of Mike's vague excuses so she actually went over and saw him just sat there listening to his iPod when he said he was busy doing something important when Tina asked him if he wanted to come over. And they had a huge fight before Tina stormed out and they haven't even tried to communicate with each other since. Although she did see Mike talking with Dylan the day before the benefit and he looked kind of distressed before Dylan put his hand on Mike's shoulder and Mike just gave a wobbly smile. Tina could only roll her eyes. She didn't care anymore.

For her song choice for the benefit, she was going to choose an angry song dedicated to Mike but then she decided not to and actually went with a guilty pleasure of hers. Although she did need a back-up vocalist which wouldn't have been Mike anyway since his singing talent wasn't exactly up to scratch so she decided to surprise people and asked Puck, who agreed saying that he did love a good country song.

When April announced her performance, she headed onstage in a black dress with red netting underneath and she smiled to the audience, looking out to her parents.

"Hey, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I'll be singing 'American Honey' by Lady Antebellum." She said before Puck began the guitar introduction. Tina took a deep breath before looking out to the audience as her soft voice filled the room through the microphone.

_She grew up on the side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring_

_And strong love grows_

_She grew up good_

_She grew up slow_

_Like American honey_

Tina closed her eyes and let the music run through her as Puck joined in with the lower harmony.

_Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get going_

_But wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

_American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name_

_Like a long lost friend_

_Oh, I miss those days_

_As the years go by_

_Oh, nothin' sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

As she heard the prominent drum beat kick in, she took the microphone and stepped forward to the edge of the stage, hearing the audience clap to the beat as she smiled.

_Get caught in the race of this crazy life_

_Tryin' to be everything_

_Can make you lose your mind_

_I just wanna go back in time_

_To American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name_

_Like a long lost friend_

_Oh, I miss those days_

_As the years go by_

_Oh, nothin' sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

Tina hit the rising note with precision before preparing for the higher part of the song. She took a breath and went for it.

_Gone for so long now_

_I gotta get back to her somehow_

_To American honey_

She could only smile as she hit the notes perfectly before bobbing her head to Puck's guitar solo before joining back in.

_There's a wild wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name_

_Like a long lost friend_

_Oh, I miss those days_

_As the years go by_

_Nothin' sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_And American honey _

Tina then grinned before bowing and walking offstage but not before seeing a familiar figure stood in the opposite wing as she turned to watch April walk out towards centre stage.

**0000000000**

"_Well well well, we got ourselves a little country girl! Ride 'em cowgirl!" April said while imitating circling a lasso around her head while laughing with the audience._

"_Now, this next guy actually **has **abs and is also Asian. And he's Mike Chang!...no relation to Tina **Cohen**-Chang." April said before shufflinf to the wings._

**0000000000**

Mike was really worried. Not just because Tina has really been on his case recently but because their one year anniversary was coming up and he wanted to surprise her. So he had been going to Alex (again, the Asian community was very tight) and Dylan for singing lessons in hopes to serenade Tina at the benefit considering it was on the day of their anniversary. But Tina kept on texting him asking him to come over whenever he was practising and in a lesson with either Alex, Dylan or both and he would say that he was busy.

And Tina would accept that reason…until a few days ago when she came over and saw that he was listening to his iPod. He was doing that because he was listening to his song, trying to get it perfect so he would impress Tina and they ended up having a really big fight where Tina stormed out.

Mike was really upset about this and went to Dylan for advice but he said to just wait until the benefit where he can make it up to her, which Mike agreed to. He had to change his song as well: it was originally going to be 'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole but changed it at the last minute and with some intense training from Dylan and Alex, he was ready.

Clad in a black dress shirt, waistcoat and dress pants with a fedora topping his cranium, he headed out and shyly waved to the crowd.

"Um, hello everybody. I'm Michael Chang and I'll be…singing 'Just A Dream' by Nelly." He said before looking to the right wing to see Dylan give him a reassuring thumbs up and Mike smiled back before the electric guitar introduction played and Mike begun his song.

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

He then took the microphone off the stand and started the rap, looking to Tina and smiling as his girlfriend watched in awe.

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_

_Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around baby I can't think_

_I should've put it down, should've got the ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

_My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it burn_

At this line, Mike pointed to Matt who smiled at the ironic reference to his song as the dance maestro continued to rap fluently.

_And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_More and more I miss her, when will I learn_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone_

_And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

He then raised his left hand which had no microphone as he sung the next line, the audience responding by putting their hands up.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

Mike smiled and bowed to the rapturous applause before heading into the wings and into the open arms of his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry." Tina said and Mike could only smile.

"Happy anniversary, baby." The lanky boy replied. Tina looked up to Mike hopefully.

"So you forgive me?" she asked. Mike grinned again.

"Of course." Mike replied before they embraced again.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'American Honey' by Lady Antebellum and 'Just A Dream' by Nelly.**

**ASIAN FUSION TIME! This was probably the first chapter where I knew the storyline and what songs they were going to sing for this story and I'm quite glad with how it turned out. I was so going to publish this before 'Asian F' aired just to make me look psychic…ah, well.**

**The next chapter has an OC and a canon character which makes one of my all-time favourite couples in Glee history. I just love these two :)**

**Until that magically appears, sayonara! **


	7. It Will Lead Me Back To You

_"Woohoo! Hot damn! That boy can sing!" April proclaimed as she made her way back out.  
>"Now, this next performer is adorable. He's awkward and one 'a' he isn't is an asshole...oh, wait that's 2...ah well. But his name does have 2 'M's and that's not including his middle name: it's Mitchell Mason!" April then said before heading back off again.<em>

**0000000000**

After this year, Mitchell is glad that everything has come full circle. Even with the whole thing with Finn, Quinn, Michelle and Rachel and then the whole rumors thing with the Muckraker. But finally things felt like they were going back to normal: he was back with Quinn and he felt better that ever.  
>He was getting the feeling that many couples weren't feeling positive about the benefit. But Mitchell was. With every day passing as the benefit approached, Mitchell could feel the adrenaline levels pumping through his veins increase. After Nationals, Mitchell had never been so happy even though they lost. He got to go to New York and see everything that amazing city had to offer. He knew they deserved to at least get through to the Top 10 but hey, there was always senior year to fight back<p>

Quinn had been quite adamant about Mitchell telling her his song choice but the brunette would just smile and keep it a secret. It was probably not the first song you would expect Mitchell to sing but hey, it was a guilty favorite and he loved the song as it describes him to a tee.

When the scary blonde woman walked off, Mitchell took her place. He wore a white buttoned up shirt with blue jeans and bright white sneakers. He smiled to the audience before speaking into the microphone.  
>"Hello, people of the audience. I'm Mitchell Marcus Mason and I'll be singing 'Boy Falls From The Sky' from the Broadway musical Spider-man: Turn Off The Dark...did I sound like Rachel for a second?" he asked to which the audience laughed at and nodded to. Mitchell only smiled back before hearing the guitar introduction to which Mitchell countered with as he sang the opening words.<p>

_You can change your mind  
>But you cannot change your heart<em>

When he heard the drums, he snapped the microphone off of the stand and took a step forward to be in front of the microphone stand.

_Your heart knows what you're hiding  
>Your heart knows where you are<em>

_I'd be myself if I knew who I'd become  
>You don't have to fly too high<br>To get too close to the sun_

_See the boy fall from the sky_

He then began to walk to the right hand side of the stage, making sure every word of the song grabbed his audience and to distract them from his probability of falling flat on his face.

_You will always be in front of me  
>Even as I disappear from view<br>For I have not a single thing  
>Without the thought of you<em>

He then began to walk to the other side of the stage, the power of his voice soaring throughout the theatre.

_But no, not here, not now, no way  
>I'm not ready to give up the fight<br>If I can use a single thread to cross the sky  
>Then why is the eye of the needle<br>Still your heart tonight_

_See how the boy falls from the sky_

As the guitar solo ripped through Mitchell's ears, he bopped his head in rhythm, a triumphant smile upon his face. He had never felt so free in his life. He then went back to the stand and clicked the microphone back into place as he sang "Oh!" before looking to Quinn and smiling as it was just him and an acoustic guitar.

_The city conducts a symphony  
>I'll search through the trash for a melody<br>That might lead us back to dignity  
>In this junkyard of humanity<br>To let you go without regret  
>I will forever hold you always in my heart inside<br>Over the screams and the siren's wail  
>The only thing not up for sale<em>

He watched Quinn smile with pride before he looked back out onto the audience. His voice escalating to match the gritty rock notes.

_Are lovers like lights on a midnight train  
>Hearts like thunder with no sign of rain<br>Lightning splits the sky, kisses your face  
>Yours is the sacrifice, yours is the grace<em>

He then closed his eyes briefly before reopening them, this time seeing only his girlfriend sat in the very middle seat of the seating area. He kept his eyes focused on her as he drove the song towards it's crescendo.

_I hear your voice inside my head  
>I wil listen to nobody, not to no one else<br>From the bridge where we both stood and stole the view  
>I saw the you in me and the me in you<br>These are the threads that bind  
>The ones we have to weave<br>They will hold us true, I believe  
>I believe<br>Believe, believe, believe, believe  
>Believe, believe<br>Ow!_

He then let the outro of the song rip through him before hearing the rapturous applause of the audience. He smiled at the standing ovation before bowing and heading offstage but not before wishing good luck to the next performer as April headed back out.

**0000000000**

_"Whew. I'm getting tired from all of this walking backwards and forwards. I feel like a pinball. I should get one of them motorized wheelchairs or them things...what they called? Ah, it'll come to me. Anyways, you've seen one half. Now it's time for the other half. She's blonde, she's pretty and she's Miss Quinn Fabray." April said before heading back offstage again._

**0000000000**

Quinn had never felt this happy in a long time. Even after all of the drama in junior year, she had finally decided where she was happiest: with Mitchell. She's quite happy they had their little talk in New York after Santana told Mitchell that she was depressed after what happened with Finn at Jean's funeral and it was Mr. Mason to the rescue. Quinn even said to Santana and Brittany "I just want somebody to love me" and apparently they knew what they had to do and they talked to Mitchell and then Mitchell and Quinn talked and they made up just after their Nationals performance. Even though the New Directions ended up losing Nationals, she didn't really care that much anymore now that she had Mitchell back.

As for the benefit, she hadn't been spending as much time with Mitchell as she wanted to because they were both practicing but Mitchell's performance turned out to be amazing and Quinn could only hope to follow in her boyfriend's footsteps. Also, with Shelby's return and bringing Beth back, Quinn had to spend time with her daughter. And surprisingly enough, Mitchell was okay with that and the couple couldn't be better than ever.

Quinn stepped out in a navy blue sundress with a black cardigan over the top and black high heels, smiling out to the applauding audience before she spoke into the microphone.  
>"Hey, everyone. My name is Quinn Fabray and I'll be singing 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes." she said before hearing the electric guitar introduction. When it was her cue, she sang softly with a smile on her face.<p>

_Under a lovers' sky  
>Gonna be with you<br>And noone's gonna be around  
>If you think that you won't fall<br>Well just wait until  
>Til the sun goes down<em>

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>There's a magical feeling - so right<br>It'll steal your heart tonight_

Her more soulful, gritty voice came through as she went into the chorus, her smile now turned into her HBIC smirk.

_You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it  
>It's gonna get to your heart<em>

_There's no escape from love  
>Once a gentle breeze<br>Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
>No matter what you think<br>It won't be too long  
>Til your in my arms<br>Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right<br>Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No you can't fight it  
>No matter what you do<br>The night is gonna get to you_

When Quinn sang this, she pointed to Mitchell who could only smile and shake his head before clapping along to the song.

_Don't try then  
>You're never gonna win<em>

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>There's a magical feeling - so right<br>It will steal your heart tonight_

Quinn belted out the key change perfectly, gaining applause from the audience as she smiled before carrying on with the song.

_You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it_

_You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it  
>It's gonna get to your heart<br>_  
>As Quinn's voice faded out, it was replaced with loud applause and Quinn smiled, bowed before heading offstage.<p>

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Boy Falls From The Sky' from Spider-man: Turn Off The Dark and 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes.**

**So the couple is Quitchell! I do love the couple because it's the awkward boy meets the elegant girl and usually that type of coupling end up in heartbreak but at the end of ZeroBen's story 'A Different Point Of View', they're happily in love and that's something you don't really see in many fanfictions or any kind of story really.**

**The next chapter includes adults, a duet and a solo :)**

**Until then, see you!**


End file.
